List of Combattler V Robots
The list of all the protagonist and antagonist robots, as well as vehicles and cyborgs, from the super robot anime Combattler V. Combattler V *'Height:' 57 Meters *'Weight:' 550 Tons *'Flight Speed:' Mach 11 *'Components:' Battle Jet (head), Battle Crusher (arms), Battle Tank (torso), Battle Marine (legs), and Battle Craft (feet) *'Armor Component:' Chokogin Alloy, making Combattler V extremely resilient to heat attacks, electric attacks, and explosions. Also allows absorption of magnetic energy. *'Weapons:' **Atomic Burner: Flamethrower from hands. **Rock Fighter: Finger missiles. **Battle Guleggar: Cahin with metal collar from the arms, used for grabbing opponents by the neck. **Battle Chainsaws: Tank treads on back armed with spikes can be launched. **Lightning Shot: A purple electric bolts from its antennae. **V Laser: Combattler V can release purple energy Vs from the V on its forehead, used in the second half of the series. **Super Electromagnetic Yo-Yo: A pair of powerful yo-yos that are each equipped with a powerful buzzsaw. **Yo-Yo Double Cutter: When the yo-yos combine for a more powerful buzz saw attack. **Twin Lancer: A blade in each shoulder to form a lance, used in the second half of the series. **Big Blast: Spiked rockets from its stomach; can also split into dozens of cluster missiles. **Hunter Rest: Spiked blocks launched from its arms. **Cutter Kick: A buzz saw on each ankle to make its normal kicks more effective, used in the second half of the series. **Super Electromagnetic Spark: Summons lightning from its antennae and rechannels it through its hands towards enemies with great explosive force. **Grand Light Wave: First used in episode 26, Combattler V can form a tangible energy trail from its chest, turn into a tank-like vehicle called the Grand Dasher, and ram down opponents. **Super Electromagnetic Super Spark: Large amounts of emitted heat from its body. **Super Electromagnetic Hurricane and Spin: Combattler V creates an energy tornado that keeps enemies in place for a short period of time. It will then spin extremely fast, turn its body into a large drill of lightning, and ram itself through opponents. *'Other Abilities:' **Super Electromagnetic Barrier: A barrier of electricity around its body. **Smokescreen: Just a normal smokescreen. Slave monsters *'Garmusu (aka Galmus)'- Appears in episode 1. Powers include eye beams, spiked ball mode (allows for rolling, burrowing, spike bolts, and acts as a shield). Only Slave Monster other than Demon to appear in Super Robot Wars titles. *'Zonbi'- Appears in episode 2. Powers include melting and reforming and special containment armor (equipped with an extending mouth arms, a chest throwing star, a chest tentacle, and back disruptor waves. *'Zenda'- Appears in episode 3. Powers include atmospheric level jumping, teleportation, burrowing, duplication, sawheaded missiles from the mouth, levitation, and a heat wave by combining with duplicate. *'Demoora'- Appears in episode 4. Powers include burrowing, tentacles, body cannons that shoot explosive melting blobs, later upgraded to surpass barriers, section separation with missile launchers underneath, projectile absorbing body liquid. *'Rasetsu'- Appears in episode 5. Powers include an orange heat ray from the mouth, tornado spawning propeller on the back, Swords hidden in arm that can be combined to act like a boomerang, and a trident that acts like the spine. *'Gorudaa'- Appears in episode 6. Powers include sheer speed, two mace tails, missile launchers at each side of the mouth, and back spikes the launch like missiles. *'Gyarudo'- Appears in episode 6. Powers include explosive purple gas from the beak, squid whip tentacle that can spawn fire balls, a flamethrower from the beak, and can emit an electric surge *'Ika Gera'- Appears in episode 7. Powers include swimming, mouth missiles which fire rockets from the sides, extendable limbs, drill fingers with three for each hand, spike missiles from the rotatable collar on the forehead, levitation, can emit an electric surge, regeneration, and morph the head into a drill *'Yasha'- Appears in episode 8. Powers include flight, an extendable spear that can split into two and regenerates, drill missiles from the mouth on the torso from a 4-tube missile launcher, and a torpedo disguised as the spine that is used after the head is removed. *'Baby Kiiru'- Appears in episode 9 (starts as egg). Only power is extraordinary jumping. *'Adult Kiiru'- Appears in episode 9. Powers include swimming, flames from the mouth, flight, orange eye lasers, head horns, coiling tail, and regeneration. *'Gerudon'- Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight, hurricane winds from ultra hard shield wings, flamethrower in mouth, mouth missiles, a retractable saw in the head, and razor feathers. *'Kongurira'- Appears in episode 11. Powers include Concrete Shoulder Cannons, Flight, Wrist Propellers, Arm Launch (retractable by chains), Head Spike Missiles *'Daiba'- Appears in episode 12. Powers include twin laser swords that produce grid lasers in the form of a Greek Cross that will amplify in water and form web when touched together, swimming, flight at mach 1, and head regeneration. *'Supekutorudaa-' Appears in episode 13. Powers include storage in lower half containing motorcyclist Campbellians, flamethrower hands, feet missiles, holographic projection from the head, three chest tubes for missile launchers and flamethrowers, pink eye lasers, stomach drill missiles, and a solar tornado by spinning limbs very fast while pink solar panels are erected. *'Faidaa'- Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight, bladed leg tips, Mmuth and nostril flamethrowers, webs from abdomen and mouth, dual missile launchers in abdomen, white eye lasers, and a spin attack. *'Possessed Cosmo Bird'- Appears in episode 15. Only power is flight at mach 3. *'Baribari'- Appears in episode 15. Powers include mouth flames, retractable neck dish that releases an energy beam, a pink energy barrier, and a drill hidden in neck although the head blows up before usage, can be used for burrowing. *'Geruzo'- Appears in episode 16. Powers include dividing into four fighters, flight, yellow sonic crescents from wing), hurricane winds from wings, webs from the mouth, orange eye lasers that cause electric shock upon contact, Drill and needles from the wings. *'Imitation Combattler V' (controlled by Slave Monster #512)- Appears in episode 17. Powers include burrowing, orange eye lasers, rock fighter, and a rope ladder from the stomach. *'Zangyaru'- Appears in episode 17. Powers include Imitation Combattler V disguise, six pincer claw arms, pink lasers from eyes on torso, extendable electric tentacles from the back, and a flamethrower from the mouth on the torso. *'Gyaru'- Appears in episode 18. Powers include flight, pink double helix bolts from the eyes, restrainer collars from abdomen sides that split in two and home in with grip by spikes and can be used as buzzsaws, spike missiles from shoulders, four wrist spikes that spin like propellers and combine with restrainer collars as guided projectiles, regeneration, drill missiles from the chest, and pink sonic beams from holes in abdomen when a restrainer collar is removed. *'Pe Rosu'- Appears in episode 18. Powers include pink heat waves from the eyes, swimming, extendable arms, pink antennae bolts, flight, and grapple claws from stomach. *'New Trawl'- Appears in episode 18. Powers include flight and a yellow disintegrator ray from computerized underside. *'Barara'- Appears in episode 19. Powers include jawed flower tentacles that launch red spiked balls that can explode on contact, thorn vine necks, flight, and mutate by combining vines into an extendable pair of arms, grow legs, explosive red spiked balls can be launched from the mouth. *'Ganigamara'- Appears in episode 20. Powers include flight, pincer claw hands, mouth flamethrower, teal beams from large eye and twin antennae eyes, 3-tube drill missile launcher hidden in abdomen, rotating magnetic missile turret on the back, and launchable clamp claws that covers regular pincer claw hands. *'Alpha'- Appears in episode 21. Powers include crescent bladed lance, a shield that emits bright light, swimming, red mummy bandages from arms and legs that cause explosions and can used as distraction, flight, teal eye laser, reformation, telepathic communication, and a chained mace from the abdomen. *'Beta'- Appears in episode 21. Is used nothing more than a flight capable Slave Monster used to test Alpha's abilities. *'Airus' from the destroyed planet of Sigma in Sector 0865- Appears in episode 22. Powers include swimming, white freezing eye beams strong enough to freeze salt water and can cause explosions, a sword sheathed on left hip, and stone armor that keeps Airus under mind control. *'Gorugo'- Appears in episode 22. Five anthropomorphic skeleton bulls with powers on swimming, spears, and swords sheathed at the left hip. *'Piraniyanga'- Appears in episode 23. Powers include swimmer, purple mouth flames, maced extendable tongue, teeth extension strong enough to destroy the Super Electromagnetic Yo-yo, a drill under each sole of the foot, and barbed spears hidden in pectorals. *'Isogiran 1'- Appears in episode 24. Powers include swimmer, tornado spawning from upper body, constricting tentacles that can morph into missiles at tips, and a spiked ball form. Inside of the mouth is very sensitive to projectiles. *'Isogiran 2'- Appears in episode 24. Powers include flight, slicing tentacles with tips that can turn into drills that can launch with a chain attached, pink electric bolts from green spots at tentacle tips, and orange stomach acid that can be vomited. *'Demon' (piloted by Miia)- Appears in episode 25. Powers include flight, a sword that summons powerful green flames and has concealed spikes, toe missiles, three slicing sheets from each pectoral, lances from chest called the Drill Breast, self destruct, fire summoning called the Corona Barrier, 3-tube missile launchers on each side of body with the missiles having internal spikes, hip missiles, launchable wrist spikes, regeneration, and extendable shoulder spikes. Only Slave Monster other than Garmusu to appear in Super Robot Wars titles. *'Lava Cobra'- Appears in episode 26. Is nothing more than a six headed fire breathing snake Slave Monster guard that Combattler V tests the Grand Dasher on. *'Dormane'- Appears in episode 26. Large stone heads that guard Oreana capable on levitation and powerful flamethrowers in their mouths. *'Great Garuda'- Appears in episode 26. Powers include swimming, bow and missile arrows that explode after contact, 3-tube missile launcher in chest, mouth flamethrower, chainsaw sword hidden in right hand, and drill missiles hidden in the right arm. Magma beasts After episode 26 a new type of monsters called Magma Beasts are used until the end of the series. All Magma Beasts have a high resistance to heat due to their origination in a lava pit and have an escape port for Dungele's escape capsule. *'Mechanical Cockroach'- Appears in episode 27. Simple robot cockroaches that consume metal. Alcohol works like acid on them. *'Magunamu (aka Magnum)'- Appears in episode 27. Powers include flight, rocket launchers hidden in arms, 4-tube missile launcher in chest, armor that can stand up to the super electromagnetic yo-yo, pink double helix beams from the two rods in chest, freezing mist from the mouth, spike shoulder beams, fire balls from eye-like structure beneath face, and body spin that counters the super electronmagnetic spin. Magunamu is one of the few Magma Beasts to appear in Super Robot War titles. *'Giru'- Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight, shoulder buzzsaws that can be used in buzzsaw mode which is done by sealing main body within shoulders and retracting arms, left arm 12-barrel gun that shoots explosive pink mace particles, a pink heat ray from the right hand, green sonic waves from inside of shoulder buzzsaws, and regeneration. *'Zakurosu'- Appears in episode 29. Powers include egg reduction, flight with speed increasing when inhaling oxygen, two toe claws on each foot, twin neck spikes that can launch like missiles, extendable arms on wings while the fingers can come together to form drills, wind gusts from the mouth, a large drill morphed from the head, nets from egg-like capsules fired from the mouth on the torso, and launchable razor feathers from the left wing). *'Burungen'- Appears in episode 30. Powers include ultrasonic waves that desintergrate objects, vibration bullets from spinning section of head that look like trilobites, burrowing, and four gravi-tails on the body used for whipping and can also extend. *'Moguma 1'- Appears in episode 31. Powers include 2-tube missile launchers from underside of each section on centipede-like body that can also fire suction cups with wire attachment, a drill in the mouth, green sonic beams from the eye, extendable spear legs, extraordinary jumping, super electromagnetic energy absorbing from the generator in the neck, and form a cocoon from absorbed energy that can also burrow. *'Moguma 2'- Appears in episode 31. Powers include spiked tail, flight, spiked whip sheathed in each shoulders, a drill in the mouth, green eye lasers, super electromagnetic energy absorb, six chest spike missiles, and extendable limbs and neck. *'Man Mozu (aka Mammoth)'- Appears in episode 32. Powers include freezing touch that even freezes lava, flight, ice missiles from twin trunks and mouth, icicles from twin trunk after sucking in water, ear swords, detachable tusks that are used like sickles strong enough to break the Twin Lancers, and magma beast chainsaw that is a pair of buzzsaws from knees that can fly. Man Mozu is one of the few Magma Beasts to appear in Super Robot War titles. *'Faian'- Appears in episode 33. Powers include swimming, corona crash which is body heat that boils naval battle ships, faian bomb which is launching fist with immense heat, body form by the temperature of the head melting the land into a new body, semi-solid body that makes it extremely difficult to damage, faian screw which entraps enemies in fire tornado, and a yellow heat ray from the middle eye. *'Puteragirasu'- Appears in episode 34. Powers include flight, slicing wings, two wing missiles under each wing, a blue energy beam from the mouth, and helicopter blades in the chest that is used once wings are detached. *'Ga Don'- Appears in episode 35. Powers include burrowing, pink horn bolts, pincer claw hands that can be launched and emit an electric shock, and regeneration. *'Doroon'- Appears in episode 36. Powers include flight, body spin that creates illusions, detachable pincer claw hands, neckhole spike that is used after retracting head, detachable feet with sharp clawed toes that each having two launchable blades), a sword in each arm, and a sickle in each leg that is launchable and can regenerate. *'Demekazera'- Appears in episode 37. Powers include reformation, a green heat ray from the eye, and cuttler beam which is an electric surge from the body spikes. *'Mechanical Frog'- Appears in episode 38. Are disguised as regular frogs equipped with drills in their mouths and can combine into the Giant Mechanical Frog. *'Giant Mechanical Frog'- Appears in episode 38. Powers include mouth flames, an extendable spiked tongue, extraordinary jumping, and levitation. *'Furogii'- Appears in episode 38. Powers include swimming, a large mace for the right arm, pink energy beam from the mouth, purple eye beams, mouth missiles, flight, projectile consumption, mouth flames, and regeneration. *'Dakondaa'- Appears in episode 39. Powers include a 5-shot flamethrower in the chest that launches fire balls that contain magma, an orange eye easer, three extendable drills near each shoulder, a retractable head, palm missiles, a grapple claw hidden in the eye, throwing stars launched from spinning belt, a spiral laser cannon hidden in the torso that can replace the head after it retracts), and an electric tornado from the head and torso. *'Marionera'- Appears in episode 40. Powers include a controlling a copy of itself, swimmer, splitting the body into four pieces, toe missiles, finger missiles, a leg blade at outermost side of legs, bladed bracelets that are used like buzzsaws and can be launched, regeneration, and forearm blades *'Doringaa'- Appears in episode 41; highly resembles Getter Robo. Powers include a barrier dome that is an electrified force field that breaks up from loud noise from the inside, flight, pellet bombs from the shoulders, fire balls from cannon in scalp and two in the torso, knuckle bomb which is rocket punching, a drill gun hidden in the right arm, and a sword in the left arm. *'Harinezuraa'- Appears in episode 42. Powers include flight, detachable spiked armor that can form a snake-like chainsaw, twin claw fingers for each hand, spike missiles from the back, a drill tongue, launchable ear swords that regenerate, and ball mode where it is surrounded in more layers of spiked armor. *'Blue Ultra Magma Beast Sirius Kiba'- Appears in episode 43. Powers include fanged sabers, flight, static cloud emit, speed, size increase, and combine with Sirius Garo. Sirius Kiba is one of the few Magma Beasts to appear in Super Robot War titles. *'Red Ultra Magma Beast Sirius Garo'- Appears in episode 43. Powers include fanged sabers, flight, speed, fire emit, size increase, and combine with Sirius Kiba. Sirius Garo is one of the few Magma Beasts to appear in Super Robot War titles. *'Daruto'- Appears in episode 43. Powers include swimmer, a mace for the right arm, and flight. Is killed off by Sirius Kiba and Sirius Garo after Dungele disobeys empress Janera's orders. *'Big Sirius'- Appears in episode 43. Powers include flight, fire and static cloud emit, sharp claws, fanged sabers, and a mace tail. Big Sirius is one of the few Magma Beasts to appear in Super Robot War titles. *'Adult Mazaan'- Appears in episode; 44; highly resembles Godzilla. *'Infant Mazaan'- Appears in episode 44; highly resembles Minilla. *'Cybernetically Enhanced Mazaan'- Appears in episode 44; highly resembles Mechagodzilla. Powers include a 4-tube missile launcher in the chest, mouth flamethrower, miniature UFOs that shoot cyan lasers, extendable nail claws sharp enough to tear through Combattler V, poisonous gas from the mouth, and holograms of itself. *'Skalp'- Appears in episode 45; highly resembles Native Americans. Powers include flight, skalp dash which is where the splits body at the waist in half wit each half growing limbs, and powers of both halves **'Skalp Upper Half'- Flight, Shire (boomerang ax), Apache (detaches legs and used as spinning club), Comache (pair of axes attached by a chain), Homing Slicing Feathers (from headdress) **'Skalp Lower Half'- Flight, Bow and Arrows (arrows can split into two), Arm Blades (at sides of wrist), Ssalp Missiles (one from each pectoral), Mouth Flamethrower, Twin Whips, Geranimo (regenerates upper half) *'Waninga'- Appears in episode 46. Powers include flight, mouth flamethrower, green heat ray from the eyes, drill missiles from the mouth, buzzsaw mode, launchable back spikes, extendable arms that can create electric surge, and regeneration. *'Hitodengaa'- Appears in episode 47. Is killed off at beginning by the Super Electromagnetic Spin. *'Kaningaa'- Appears in episode 47. Powers include a blue electric ray from the dish on the chest, flight, extending grapple claw arms, face missiles launchers, arm drills, toe lasers, body spin, and chest tentacles that can release electric shocks. *'Sakyuun'- Appears in episode 48. Powers include swimming, homing missile launchers in the chest, bladed tops launched from chest (possible inspiration for Voltes V's Super Electromagnetic Tops), battle machine capture used during combining by spliting in five pieces like Combattler V, a machine gun in each arm, stinger missiles from the arms, arm drills, fire balls from the mouth, 3-tube missile launcher in chest, a sword in each arm that can easily slice through Combattler V, and self destructing. *'Ikarosuta'- Appears in episode 49. Powers include flight, electric barrier drones stored in chest and are used to create electric webs, dagger missiles from the mouth and tail, pink forehead beams, launchable maces from the three cannons in each wing that shoot daggers shortly after being launched, electric webs from forehead, pink electric bolts from the tail, and electric surges. *'Snake Pattern A'- Appears in episode 50; resembles a cobra. Powers include flight, swimming, buzzsaw mode, neck missile launcher, fangs, launchable back spikes, mouth flamethrower, a green heat ray from the neck, launchable scales from the underside, and snake spin with is an electric drill from mouth that causes body to spin like the Super Electromagnetic Spin. *'Snake Pattern B'- Appears in episode 50; resembles a cockroach. Powers include flight, extendable wings that have armor that reflects attacks like the V Laser, pincer claw tail, launchable mandibles, and regeneration. *'Snake Pattern C'- Appears in episode 50; resembles a bat. Powers include flight and hurricane gusts from wing flapping. *'Robat'- Appears in episode 50. Powers include signal jamming by using sound waves from mouth cannon and flight. Is essentially the Campbellian version of Ropet. *'Hagemezura'- Appears in episode 51. Powers include swimming, sword with sheath on back, fire balls from the mouth, pink eye beams, and two giant throwing stars that act like boomerangs. *'Great 1'- Appears in episode 52. Powers include flight, blue eye lasers, magma phantom which creates illusions, 2-tube missile launchers on the chest, propeller spinning arms, launchable mouth spikes that drain energy and has stronger versions on the head, four swords used in propeller fashion after arms retract, and reform. Great 1 is one of the few Magma Beasts to appear in Super Robot War titles. *'Great 2'- Appears in episode 52. Powers include flight, magma dissolve which turns into magma that can spawn weapons while in this form, 2-tube missile launcher in chest, high body heat that can melt the Twin Lancers, rocket punch that includes propeller-like bracelets on each wrist, magma crush which turns arms and knees into fire for restraining, magma dryer which is a very strong heat ray from the mouth, magma storm which is a heat ray from the body, and a launchable drill horn on the forehead. Great 2 is one of the few Magma Beasts to appear in Super Robot War titles. *Masurupon- Appear in episodes 53 and briefly in 54. Powers include flight, whipping tentacle limbs, propeller missiles from tentacle ends that release heat wave after being impact, homing tentacle bits that act like missiles, regeneration using metal structures, belly missiles, tick bomb from mouth that attaches to objects and explodes with immense force, green belly beams, and mouth missiles. Masurupons are the only mass production Magma Beasts in the series and are one of the few to appear in Super Robot War titles. *'Darkuron' (piloted by Warchimades)- Appears in episode 53. Powers include flight, 3-tube missile launchers disguised as feet, and drill snake mode. Darkuron is one of the few Magma Beasts to appear in Super Robot War titles. *'Indora'- Appears in episode 54. Powers include flight, extendable drill nose, twin mouth missiles, launchable saw-headed ears that explode after contact, regeneration, and a grappling claw in the chest. *'Ashura'- Appears in episode 54. Powers include flight, twin mouth missiles, buffalo horns, and green horn bolts. *'Masu'- Appears in episode 54. Powers include flight, twin mouth missiles, grapple claw in chest, and a green heat ray from the mouth. *'Three-Side' (created from Indora, Ashura, and Masu combining)- Appears in episode 54. Powers include flight, long tail, grapple claw in mouth and for arms with cables strong enough to break the Cutter Kick, palm drills on the lower set of arms, extendable buzzsaw shoulders, body split at the waist, 6-tube missile launcher on chest, and belly missiles. *'Pantagruel'- A mysterious Banpresto original magma beast that appeared in Super Robot Wars 3 for the Super Famicom. Campbellian vehicles *'Graydon (aka Gereidon)'- Garuda's attack saucer. Powers include slave monster production, missiles from its top, levitation even underwater, an underside tractor beam, teleportation, a buzzsaw hidden in one of six wings, and a pink heat ray. *'Bromber'- Warchamides' attack saucer. Powers include levitation even underwater, an underside tractor beam, yellow eye lasers, and missile launchers at the midsection. *'Santomagma'- Empress Janera's warship used in the final episode. Powers include flight, armor strong enough to deflect the Super Electromagnetic Spin, tornadoes from its underside, spike missiles from the carapace, mouth flamethrower, freezing wind from front and side mouths, launchable front and side heads , Fangs strong enough to break the Battle Gulegger, and laser beam bolts from all four heads. Other robots *'Gargantua'- Appears in episode 11. Powers include flight, a double sided lance that can be used as a boomerang, and a laser gatling gun on the chest. An upgraded version called the Pantagruel appears in Super Robot Wars 3. *'Simulation Robot'- Appears in episode 29. Powers include wrist swords and flight. *'Kerot'- Appears in episode 30 onward. Powers include jumping, Gum Gum Gun (firing white gum bits from the mouth), Bubble Gun (bubbles from a straw in the mouth), Super Top (extendable tongue with top at the end of it), Sky Fork (three forks on ropes from tongue), Kerot Kick (typical aerial kick), a Combattler V Replica used in episode 33 (equipped with fake super electromagnetic yo-yos, fake rock fighters, and can execute a "Kerot Punch"), and a pair of fireworks cannons from the mouth. External links *Combattler V at IMDB Category:Anime of 1976 Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Japanese television series Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Super Robots